Ghost in Death City
by ShadowShinigamiWolf
Summary: When Vlad somehow manages to throw Danny and his friends into the world of weapons and meisters, he must find a way to get back home. Being the hero he is, he also helps out the locals in this strange universe. Rated T 'cuz it's Soul Eater, so there will be fighting.
1. Where are we?

I do not own Danny phantom or Soul Eater!

Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, it was the best place to stop that I could find. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

* * *

It was around midnight in Amity Park as a certain white-haired ghostboy was flying through town. It was one of his nightly rounds, since it was his job to keep the city safe. Underneath him his two friends, Sam and Tucker, were riding their motorized-scooters.

"You see any ghosts up there, Danny?" Tucker asked, via the Fenton-phones.

"No sign of anything up here, Tuck" The ghostboy, Danny, responded.

"Well that's good news then, there's been too many ghost fights lately to count. It'll be good to have a small break." Sam, a vegan goth, said.

No sooner then when she said that, and ecto-beam came out of seemingly nowhere and, since he had no time to dodge, hit Danny making him crash into his two friends. As they were getting up, some sort of metal ball rolled towards them. When it stopped, a type of gas released from it.

The green-eyed hero felt himself getting weaker and more tired, falling back down he was shortly joined by his friends. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the simple phrase, " Sleep well, little badger."

* * *

Waking up in some random alleyway Danny groaned, getting to his feet and rubbing his bleary eyes. Looking around he noticed Sam and Tucker waking up as well.

"Aww… Dude, what happened?" Tucker slurred, rubbing his head.

"I don't know." Sam replied, taking in her surroundings. "Where are we?"

Danny shrugged, "Why don't I fly up and check?"

"Good idea" They chorused, getting to their feet.

It was then Danny realized he wasn't in his ghost form, Danny Phantom, instead he was in his human form, Danny Fenton.

Trying to find his ghost core proved to be a bit of a challenge though. When he found what he thought to be his ghost core, it felt different. Reaching for it, he was almost blinded by a gold flash of light, which was then followed by black.

"Danny!"


	2. Answers

I Dont own Soul Eater or Danny Phantom

* * *

Sam's POV

She didn't understand, he was here just a second ago. When he was trying to go ghost, there was a blinding flash of gold light and then… he was gone. In his place however, there was a long black ebony sword with an ecto-green sword handle and a black grip, it also had a rock that looked like an ecto-green lizard eye at the base of the handle.**(AN I drew what the sword looks like, Link at bottom of Page)**

"Guys..?" She heard Danny's voice, but she couldn't see him.

"Did you hear that Sam?" Tucker asked, you could tell he was a little creeped out by this.

"Yeah, so you can hear it too, Tucker?"

"Hear what? Guys!" Danny said again, and call her crazy, it seemed to be coming from the sword.

Curiosity got the better of her so she went over to the sword. Picking it up she felt of rushing of energy go through her. The sword felt… alive!

"Tucker! Come here!" She called over her shoulder.

"What is it Sam? It's just a sword." He said, a little confused by what she meant.

"Here hold it tell me how it feels." She said, handing the sword to him.

He was looking at her as if she'd grown two heads, but he reached for the sword anyway. As his fist closed around it though, he instantly dropped it.

"Ahh! It burns! That better not have been a trick, Sam!" He yelled, rubbing his hand.

"It burns? How can it burn! It's a sword!" She yelled back.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Danny's voice stopped them from fighting anymore.

Something kept bothering Sam about the sword, so she started to think. Where ever the sword goes, it seems Danny's voice follows. If could see us fighting, he must have been close to us, but the other thing in this alleyway besides trash is the sword? Unless…

"Danny, what do you see?" She questioned.

"It feels like I'm really small, because it looks like your holding me right now." Danny said.

So… that means Danny _is _the sword? But how? "Danny, don't freak out, but I think your… a sword." Sam whispered the last part, but they all still seemed to hear her.

"I'm a sword? Cool!" Leave it to Danny to see this as cool… "But how do I change back?" He continued.

"I don't kn-"

"You down there!" Somebody interrupted her, "State your name and business here in Death City!"

Turning around she saw three people, two girls in a country get-up, and a guy dress in a solid black suit with a skull neckband, and… three perfectly horizontal white stripes going halfway across his black hair. They were all in a line from front to back with their arms out like a bunch of idiots, but the younger girl seemed to be out of line.

The guy seemed cool and content one moment and the next he was yelling at the younger girl, saying something about 'asymmetrical garbage'.

"Umm…" Sam started, " Look me and my friends are lost and were not from around here. I know your not gonna believe us, but my friend just turned into a sword." She continued, holding the sword out for them to see.

Turning back around the guy seemed normal again, but she was sure he was still bothered. Looking at the sword in her hands he said, " Don't worry, it's a very normal thing here in Death City. It seems your friend there is a weapon."

"A weapon? How can he be a weapon when he's human!" She hesitated only slightly before saying the word _human._

"First let's all introduce ourselves, then I know a place we can go to explain everything." The guy explained, "My name is Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid. Those two girls over there are Liz and Patty." Pointing to each girl in turn.

"Well, my name's Sam, that person over there is Tucker, and this… _sword _is Danny." Sam stated.

"I'm still here you know." Danny said.

She was wondering why he was quiet, But I guess it's a lot to take in. She said to herself.

They all started to walk out of the alleyway, Sam still carrying Danny.

"It seems you and Danny share a soul wavelength." Kid said to Sam.

"A… soul wavelength?" She and Danny echoed.

"A soul wavelength is a special connection between people that allows the meister to wield the weapon. That means that unless somebody else shares a soul wavelength with Danny, you're the only one who can wield him when he's in weapon form. If anybody tried to pick him up who didn't have soul wavelength with him, then they would get a shocking or burning feeling." Kid explained, not even out of breath.

She stayed silent while she took all that in.

"So that's why I got burned!" Tucker exclaimed, but he continued, "But what's a meister, and how to you know if you're a weapon?"

"A meister is a person who wields weapons, like how Kid can wield me and my sister." The older girl, Liz, explained.

"My father runs Death City, and he started a school teaching weapons and meisters how to fight, and many other things. It's called the DWMA, short for Death Weapons Meisters Academy." Kid said, "You three can all go there and it will explain everything you need to know."

"That's really great and all, but I would really like to know how to CHANGE BACK!" Danny yelled.

"Oh, that's easy, silly! You just think about yourself human!" Patty said over-excitedly.

There was a brief pause as Danny was thinking. Soon after, the sword turned a bright white, and morphed into the shape of Danny. The light faded and Danny was standing there, looking like he did before.

Before Sam knew it they were there. Looking up at the tall building, the first thing she noticed where the giant skulls with spears coming out of them. What was with this place and death?

"Here's the DWMA, whatever you do don't ruin the symmetry. Have fun climbing the steps" Kid said as he pulled a skateboard out of his hand. Liz and Patty transformed, they were duel pistols, and went into Kid's hands. He got onto the skateboard and flew up the steps.

"Seriously dude, I need to get me one of those." Tucker said with envy.

* * *

So I reposted this chapter because I drew Danny as a sword... I realized it said sterling silver handle after I drew the picture, so I changed it to an ecto-green handle.

Here's the link for the picture: shadowshinigamiwolf . /art/ Danny-in-Weapon-Form-342033993? ga_submit_new =10%253A1355084248

Take out the spaces, you'll have to add the beginning to it. Thanks Fanfiction for all this trouble I'm going through to put a link down.


	3. First Day at the DWMA

I don't Own Danny Phantom or Soul Eater!

* * *

Danny's POV

Finally climbing up the stairs proved to be tiring, even for Sam. When they climbed the last step they saw two people standing there, waiting for someone. One was a girl who had her sandy blonde hair back in two pigtails, had green eyes, and was wearing a long black trench-coat.

The other was a guy whose appearance was startling, he had snow white hair, red eyes, and was wearing a jacket and headband. He had a lazy look in his eyes like he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

The girl ran up to them first, followed by the boy. "Are you Danny and his friends?" She asked.

They nodded. "Good, we were sent here to wait for you by Kid. My names Maka. This here is Soul, my weapon partner."

"Yo." He said, when he opened his mouth, Danny noticed he had rows of sharp teeth that reminded him of a shark. If there was another way to make him look scarier, that was it.

"Kid said we should help you find your way around the school. Your in luck Danny, because you have all the same classes as Soul. Sam, you have the same classes as me. That makes things a lot easier." Maka continued.

"What about me?" Tucker asked.

"You need to see Shinigami-sama about that, you must first know if you're a weapon or meister in order to get your schedule." Maka replied.

"How do you guys know all this?" Sam asked.

"Kid came and explained everything to Lord Death. We were all there when he did." Soul explained.

"YAHOO!" Some random kid shouted as he leaped off the roof of the tall building, somehow landing on his two feet unharmed.

A tall girl ran out of the building towards the boy who just took a dive off what had to be a 6 story building at the least.

"I'm so sorry Maka, I tried to stop him but you know how he is." The girl apologized.

"It's fine Tsubaki, I was just about to show these new students around." Maka said.

"How could your attention not be on me? A god of my skill and knowledge should be the start of every conversation!" The boy exclaimed.

He had a sleeveless black shirt on with a high collar. The shirt had a grey pattern that trailed off behind him and hung or the back of his neck, like a scarf almost. He had a star tattoo-looking mark on his shoulder, and he had weird azure blue hair.

"Blackstar, calm down, we have new students." The girl, Tsubaki, said.

"New students? Why would the DWMA need more weapons and meisters when all Lord Death needs is us?" Blackstar said.

"We're right here you know." Tucker said.

"We'd better get going if we all don't wanna be late, we still need to visit Lord Death." Soul muttered in a bored tone as he walked towards the building.

"Come on you guys." Maka said leading them inside and leaving Blackstar and Tsubaki outside.

* * *

Inside the building where long hallways with black and white tiled floors. There something he's been meaning to ask, he guessed now would be as good a time as any.

"Hey Maka?" Danny asked.

"Yes?"

"What's the deal with this city? It's all centered around death and skulls and stuff." He questioned.

"Well you see, Shinigami-sama is Death himself. When you see him for the first time you'll understand." She replied.

That explains a lot, he thought to himself. They came up to large double-doors which Soul opened going inside, the rest followed. It took Danny a moment to realize he was walking under guillotines, complete with what he hoped were fake blades, but with the way this city was so far he had a feeling they were very much real.

They stepped up onto some-sort of tiled stage in the center of a room. In front of them, back turned, was a tall figure clad in black robes, and in front of the figure was a tall mirror.

"Shinigami-sama," Maka bowed, "We brought them here to see you."

"Good, good!" The figure exclaimed in a voice that made Tucker snicker.

The first thing Danny noticed was when he clapped his hands, his hands where huge and cartoony. The second thing he noticed was that when the figure turned around, he had a skull mask on that reminded him of Kid's neckband.

"Welcome to the DWMA! My name's Lord Death, but some people call me Shinigami-sama, whichever you prefer." Lord Death said happily.

Danny was a little confused, should someone like Death himself be so happy and excited all the time?

"First things first, I need to know if you're a weapon or meister." Lord Death continued.

"Well, I'm a weapon." Danny said, putting his arms behind his head.

"I can wield Danny when he's a weapon, so I guess that makes me a meister." Sam stated.

"I… I don't know what I am yet." Tucker said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, no worries! We can just figure it out right now." Shinigami-sama replied. "I can see souls, so I can tell if your weapon or meister. You guys need to get to class while I finish up here." Directing the last sentence to the others in the room.

Bowing to Shinigami-sama, Maka lead the rest of them back down the halls of the academy. After leading them through the halls for a few minutes, Maka stopped outside a door labeled EAT class.

"Me and Maka share first period together, so we all have this class together." Soul explained, "And by the way, don't get on Professor Steins bad side. You could wake up on a dissection table."

Sam shuddered behind him. Walking into the room the class looked to be in the middle of the lesson. Finding two empty seats in the back, dragging Sam up the steps he sat down and waited for the teacher to say something.

"It seems we have new students, my name's Professor Stein." The man droned, his voice didn't seem to have any emotion in it at all.

"Today we'll be dissecting a rare species of bird." As he said that he pulled the tarp off a large cage, showing a bird Danny had never seen before. He saw in the corner of his eye Sam stiffen at the mention of dissecting.

"Professor Stein?" Tsubaki asked, " If it's a rare bird, then how are we all going to dissect today?"

"Well, today I'm just going to do it myself and let you all watch, but you better take notes though, I'll probably give you a quiz tomorrow." Stein responded in the same bored tone as before.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Danny learned a lot of the basics of the DWMA, what Kishins were, how to deal with witches, and what soul resonance was, he was going to have to practice it with Sam later.

They were all standing at the entrance to the DWMA, Danny was talking with Sam and who knows what the others were talking about.

"What you learn about today Sam?" Danny asked putting his hands behind his head.

"I learned the basics, what Kichins are, how to use soul perception, how to identify souls." Sam listed off.

"Soul perception?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it's a skill that meisters have, it lets us see souls." She explained.

"That's cool, I learned the basics as well, along with weaponly things," Danny joked, "But I also learned about soul resonance. It's a move we use were our soul wavelength gets bounced between us, making it stronger, and then releasing it."

"That's cool. We should try it sometime." Sam said.

Just then they heard someone shout out, "Hey guys!"

Turning around they realized it was Tucker.

"Where were you today Tucker?" Sam questioned.

"Well Lord Death figured out what I am, but since school had already started, and I still needed a schedule, he said to wait until tomorrow to start. You'll never guess what I am." He said grinning.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This is one of my first stories to get reviews! I just wanna say thanks.

I'm going to leave you guys a poll.

Should Tucker be a weapon, or meister?

If he's a weapon, please leave a description of what he'll look like and who could wield him.

If he's a meister, put who he can wield.

I'll allow OC's, but only one!


	4. Minmi, Tucker's partner?

Authors** Note:** 'Wazzup people. I give you... another chapter!

Thanks starhedgehog1117 for the OC Minmi, it said Minmi in the review, but if I misspelled the name just tell me and ill fix it, I hope I got her right too.

I don't own Soul Eater or Danny Phantom.

* * *

"I'm a meister!" Tucker said excitedly.

"A… a meister? It's not really that surprising…" Danny said with a sigh.

"Yeah, don't take it the wrong way Tucker, but you seem like more of a meister to me as well." Sam agreed.

Tucker rubbed the back of neck with a defeated look on his face. "Was it really that obvious?" He asked rhetorically.

"Hey guys, what's all the commotion over here?" Maka asked bounding over.

"Nothin' much, just found Tuck's a meister." Danny said lazily.

"Anyway, Lord Death also kept me there to see which weapon I share a soul wavelength with. He said that this one person might fit, but he wanted me to check." Tucker continued.

"Who?" Sam questioned.

"I dunno, some girl named Minmi, I was told to meet him again with you guys after school ended." Tucker replied.

"Well you guys better go then." Soul said, walking up behind Maka.

"Wait, Maka can you give me your number, so we can stay in touch?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

"I'll catch up to you later, you guys go ahead." Sam continued, turning to them.

"Mm 'kay." Danny muttered, going inside the DWMA, shortly followed by Tucker.

Upon finding Lord Death's room, though they did get lost several times, Danny opened the large doors. Walking into the room he saw Death standing in front of the mirror again, it seemed he was always watching that like it was a TV. It couldn't really be one though could it? He didn't know, nothing really made sense anymore.

Standing with her arms crossed was a girl, who looked to be about their age, with long black hair that covered part of her face and was pulled back into a ponytail. She had dark royal blue eyes, but the left eye was clouded up. Danny assumed she was blind it that eye. She wore a turquoise hoodie with a white shirt and jeans.

Danny waved to her lazily, AKA he just held up two fingers, like most teenagers do. She waved back the same way.

"Welcome back kiddos!" Lord Death said, turning around. "This here is Minmi, she's a fellow student here at Shibusen. She is also a weapon, and might just be Tucker's new partner." He continued.

Danny was sure he'd never get used to that tone of voice. Right then Sam came running in.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost." She chuckled nervously.

"Now, now, it's fine. We were just about to start." Shinigami-sama replied.

"Now Minmi, turn into your weapon form, Tucker try and catch her." Lord Death cheered, clapping his hands together.

Nodding with a confident smirk, she transformed. Tucker barely managing to catch her before she hit the floor. When things were settled, Tucker was holding a pair of duel white swords, that had a deep turquoise handle and a deep blue grip. Since Tucker wasn't burned again, it proved that they shared soul wavelengths.

"Good! Besides, I knew you were paired at the start. I just wanted to have a little fun." Lord Death spoke.

He heard Sam groan behind him. He chuckled "At least were all paired now. My name's Danny, I'm a weapon too. This behind me is Sam, my meister. And you've already met Tucker."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Minmi by the way." She said directing the last part to Sam.

"Now, run along. I need my time to think." Lord Death said shooing them out of the room.

* * *

The next day after classes, Professor Stein had taken them out into the forest to practice. The previous night they found a fairly big hotel and, since Sam was rich, they could afford it. It could all of them comfortably, including Minmi, who decided to move in with us.

In the clearing Stein let us work on anything we wanted, as long as it helped us. Since Sam was fairly athletic, she didn't need to focus to long on the basics. After practicing with the basic swish, swings, and slashes with Danny, she was ready for more advanced moves.

Tucker on the other hand, wasn't very fit, so it took him longer to get used to fighting with duel swords. He got the basics down fairly well, but had trouble with longer combos and advanced moves.

Halfway into the afternoon, as Stein was giving more pointers to Tucker. He heard a cry from across the clearing.

"Soul Resonance! Ghost Hunter!"

Turning around Stein saw Sam, with Danny in hand, attempting Soul Resonance. Danny's blade grew in size, like a giant machete, what was once a sterling silver handle was now an ecto-green. The lizard's eye on the end of the handle was now glowing as well. The whole sword itself seemed to be tinted with a greenish color.

"Well… I'll be… Who knew they could do that, after just a few days?" Stein muttered to himself.

* * *

**Note:** When I said wave lazily, you guys know what im talking about right? That weird peace-sign-almost wave thing? Also no flames because they can do Soul Resonance so fast, remember that Danny's ghost powers give him a strong soul wavelength. Also, I'm gonna time skip in the next chapter, so that's why I stopped it here, the REAL plot starts next chapter.


	5. 5 Years Later, Should We Stay?

Authors Note: WOO two chapter's in one night, I'm on a roll. I just want to say that Danny and his friends were 14 in the last chapters, now their all 19. The Soul Eater cast is 20.

I don't own Either of these awesome shows.

* * *

Time Skip- 5 Years Later

* * *

Two 19-year-olds stood atop a roof, gazing down upon Death City. One was looking around without a care in the world, he was looking at alley-cats, posters, even how much trash was stacked up behind buildings.

The other wore a more serious expression on her face. Using Soul Perception, she trying to sense were the Kishin was in the city.

"Do you see anything yet?" The boy asked, yawning.

"Nothing, the same as the last ten times you've asked, Danny." The girl snapped.

Danny shrunk back a little. "Ok. Just asking Sam, chill."

"Chill? I think Soul's rubbing off on you too much Danny." Sam said, all annoyance in her voice from before gone. A trait that still amazes Danny about his girlfriend.

"I think I found 'em." She said.

Danny nodded, jumping off the roof, a skill he learned from Blackstar. It wasn't all that bad, the trick was landing the right way. He heard Sam jump down behind him. He ran down the street after Sam, they wore different clothes nowadays. Danny himself changed his style a few years ago, after he got tired of Soul saying he looked 'uncool'.

He now wore a light grey T-shirt with a shinigami skull on it, a white long sleeve shirt under that, and a black hoodie with the hood up most of the time. He also had black jeans on with solid black combat boots. His hair had grown out more but it wasn't noticeable, it just seemed messier, and it peeked out from underneath his hood. To top it off he had a silver chain with a shinigami skull attached to it.

What could he say? Death City rubbed off on him.

Sam had changed as well, but it wasn't as different as before. She wore a dark purple T-shirt that read 'Death City' across it, and under that she had a black long sleeve shirt. She had jeans on as well, with her signature combat boots on.

Sam stopped at the entrance to an alleyway, Danny stopped behind her. In the alleyway he saw a Kishin, laying over a lifeless old mans body. The Kishin looked like the rest did, he was tall and thin, looked to be made out of paper, and had talons and a beak like a hawk.

"You there!" Sam shouted to get the things attention towards her. "You strayed into the path of the Kishin, and we are hear to reap your soul in the name of Lord Death!" She finished.

Danny transformed like he had so many times before, and went into Sam's hands.

Sam leaped toward the Kishin, striking downwards. She hit it's shoulder and the thing screamed in pain, landing a few yards away Sam prepared to strike again. Before she could however, the Kishin swiped at her. Sam dodged in time and counter-attacked, landing a clean blow to the side of it's head.

Fading away the Kishin's soul appeared. Danny transformed back to his normal self and went over to the soul, picking it up he ate it in one gulp.

"That's the 69th soul Danny we still need 30 more and then a witches soul." Sam stated.

Danny mumbled an 'Ok', and started walking back out of the alleyway. "Let's go back home. Long day." He called over his shoulder.

Nodding Sam followed suit behind him. They talked about random things until they reached their apartment. Walking inside he took off his hoodie and threw it over the back of the nearest chair, which just so happened to be the one Tucker was sitting in.

"Hey man, get another soul?" Tucker said.

"Yeah Tuck, I did." He responded, stretching.

"That makes… 69 right?" Tucker said, pausing he when he tried to remember the number.

It was at that moment Minmi walked into the room. "Hey guys! Your back." She said, throwing her arms behind her head.

Danny grunted in response.

"Who's up for lasagna?" Sam asked while looking through the cabinets.

They all agreed with it. Danny grabbed a can soda from the fridge and sat down in the chair next to Tucker, who was talking to Minmi about some techno-geek stuff. Boy are those two in love with electronics…

* * *

Walking up the stairs, Danny heard the oven-door slam shut in the kitchen behind him. Going into his room he shut the door behind him and went over to his computer. After logging on he watched the screen as it was loading,. When he was greeted by his desktop background he opened up a file, it had all his research on it.

About a week after coming here, he started to wonder how he got here and how they were going to get back. Since then he's been finding all information he can about the whole ordeal.

Sitting at his computer for a couple hours proved to be little help at all, when he thought he got something, things just went in a circle. Rubbing his forehead he realized, I have more friends here then I ever had back home. Sure he loved his family, but things just weren't the same back home. He couldn't say for sure that the others wanted to stay, but they seemed happier here as well.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Danny, dinners ready." Sam called through the closed door.

Sighing he got up and opened the door, walking down the stairs he went into the kitchen. Noticing everybody just started eating, he sat down at the table and dug in.

They talked about random things for awhile until Danny decided to ask, "Guys, I was thinking… If we really like it here, then why don't we stay? I mean, I can't find a way to get us back home. And I don't about you guys, but I like it here. It feels like a second home here."

Sam slowly nodded her head, she at least seemed to agree, Tucker on the other hand, seemed unsure. Minmi knew what they were talking about, they explained what happened to them years ago, but she stayed quiet for once.

"I… don't know dude, I like it here a lot and all but, my parents, I can't just abandon them." Tucker said after awhile.

Things got hot and stuffy in the room after he said that. So Danny tried to convince him.

"Tuck, you know I like my family just as much as you do, but even if we wanted to go home, there's no way we can. I've searched every promising lead, along with dozens of spam, and nothings came up. And besides, besides us and your parents, who's important to you?" Danny pressed.

"There's gotta be a way, Danny" Tucker said, but even he sounded defeated then. "But I'm your friend, and so is Sam, so if you guys are staying, then I guess I will too." He continued with a lot more confidence.

* * *

After helping clean up the plates, Danny was walking up the stairs to turn in for the night, opening his door he walked in, closing it again behind him.

Changing into his pajamas, he lay in bed, his mind heavy with thoughts. Their parents and peers thought they were dead. They stayed for five years for God's sake! He really wanted to go home, he truly did, but this place was more a home to him then back in Amity Park.

He sighed and rolled over, giving his mind a break from all the thoughts crowded around in it, before finally falling asleep.


	6. Say What Tucker? Mission from Lord Death

I don't own Soul Eater or Danny Phantom!

* * *

Danny woke up the next morning, the sun shining on his face. Rubbing his eyes he made his way down the staircase. He saw Tucker passed out on the chair, his laptop in sleep mode.

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed an orange. Failing to find something to peel it with, he had to settle for turning his finger into a blade. As he was throwing away the peel, Sam walked down the stairs, still in her pajamas.

Spearing a piece of the fruit with his finger, which was still a blade, he popped it into his mouth.

"Are you really that lazy?" Sam asked, yawning.

Danny shrugged innocently, "I couldn't find a knife." Soon after, eating another piece of orange.

After looking in the drawer, Sam sighed. "It's your turn to wash the dishes, Danny."

"Kay." Danny said, another piece of the citrus fruit in his mouth.

Walking by, Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek, before going up the stairs. He heard the shower turn on soon after that.

Finishing up the orange, Danny walked into the living room, past the chair Tucker was in.

"Hey, get up." Danny muttered, while punching him slightly on the arm.

Tucker just grumbled and rolled over slightly. Rolling his eyes, Danny shut off the laptop and set it on the coffee table. He had no clue why Tucker always fell asleep while on his laptop.

Walking up the stairs, he passed Sam on the way up. Took a shower and got dressed, save for his hoodie, which was still on the chair in the living room.

When he was finished, he back down the stairs again. Everyone was down there, including Minmi, he didn't even remember her getting up. Tucker and Minmi talking about a new software program. Sam was just half-heartedly listening to them, a bored look written on her face.

Hearing the phone ringing he went into the kitchen to get it. Checking the caller ID to see it was Soul, he put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, me and Blackstar were gonna hang out, wanted to know if you 'n Tuck wanted to come." Soul said on the other end of the line.

"Sure, I'll get Tucker and head over. See ya."

"See ya." Hanging up the phone, he walked back into the living room.

"-And then I said-" Tucker was saying to the others.

"Hey Tuck, that was Soul. He wants us to come over." Danny said in a slightly bored tone. Man, Soul _was_ rubbing off on him too much.

Grabbing his hoodie off it's resting place on the back of the chair, he saw Tucker get up behind him. Pulling his hood up, Sam came up behind him and gave his a hug.

Opening the door the felt her let go Calling "See ya" as he walked out, hearing Tucker shut the door behind them. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he looked up at the grey sky. It was about late fall and still cold enough to see your breath.

After walking in silence for awhile he heard Tucker ask behind him, "So when ya gonna ask?"

"Ask what?" Danny replied, finding the fog of his breath more interesting.

Tucker looked at him with a 'duh' face. Danny still wasn't following, it must have showed on his face because Tucker pressed on.

"Propose, duh!" Tucker said.

"Uhh… Danny really didn't know how to respond to that, so he just kept walking. Oh why did Soul and Maka have to live so far away?

"Dude come on, your both 19, you've been dating for four years and you've been lovebirds for longer then that. Plus we all graduated from the DWMA last year." Tucker tried to convince him.

"I've been thinking about it, Ok? It's just we've both been more worried about me becoming a death-weapon right now." Danny finally spoke.

As they walked by a random store's window, it fogged up and started ringing. Six years ago he would have thought that to be impossible, but now here he was, in Death City. Backtracking he tapped the window-screen.

Lord Death came up on the…err… screen? Even though it's a window… Danny snapped out of his thoughts when Shinigami-sama started speaking.

"Danny, I need you too come to the Death Room right away, only you. Sam is already on her way here as we speak."

Before Tucker knew it, Danny was already running down the sidewalk in the opposite direction towards the DWMA.

Looks like I'm going to have to explain where he went, Tucker thought.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Don't burn me with flames please! All I have is a tiny fire extinguisher.

If you even see the little bit of fluff in this chapter, sorry it's... strange. First time writing fluff and I was eating pixie sticks in bed, at 9, so... yeah.


	7. Investigating the New Black Blood

I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, but stuff happened.

I don't own Soul Eater or Danny Phantom.

* * *

Arriving at the DWMA's Death Room, Danny was slightly out of breath. Had it been back in Amity Park, he probably would've fainted by now. But it wasn't, it was Death City, were he grew up in the most important years of his life.

_And still going to grow in, for the rest of my life. _Danny thought to himself.

Opening the giant double doors, Danny noticed Sam in the room, along with a red-haired man, who Danny learned was named Spirit. He was Maka's dad, and the current Death-scythe. They were waiting for him to arrive apparently, and Lord Death was turned to his mirror. When was he not?

Walking under the guillotines, Danny stepped onto the platform and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Lord Death turned around, looking very serious, when he said, "Hey! Hi! How are ya?"

The others in the room sweat-dropped at this, Danny had barely just got used to Lord Death's ways.

"Let's get right to the point Shinigami-sama. Why are we here?" Sam questioned.

"Very well." Lord Death's voice grew serious after that. Another thing that amazed Danny still to this day, how Shinigami-sama can be so pi-polar.

"Me and Spirit think we might have found a new trace of black blood, but not from a Kishin." He continued.

Danny and the rest had learned about black blood soon after they came here. Soul told them he had it, and explained what it was. Then Lord Death gave them a better explanation.

"Black blood? But didn't you get rid of that already?" Danny asked, somewhat curious.

"Yes we thought we did. However we think a new witch, that isn't Medusa, somehow found a way to recreate it using Kishins." Shinigami-sama replied.

"So why are we here? You don't really expect us to go after a witch with the power of black blood in her hands, do you?" Sam spoke, her voice irritated.

"I'm sure we'd manage, Sam." Danny said half-heartedly joining the conversation. They both seemed to ignore Danny, Anyways.

"No, I just want you to see if you can find out more. Try not to be seen, but if so, just try to get away." Lord Death responded.

Sam seemed to be thinking it over and Danny just sighed. "It's not like we have much choice anyways, Sam. I'm all for it, Shinigami-sama."

"Good, good. You can start right now." Lord Death said, his voice back to it's cheerful self.

Nodding Danny walked back out of the room, followed by Sam. Exiting Shibusen and climbing down the steps, Sam was talking about plans and whatnot and Danny was agreeing to most of them.

The sun was starting to set at about that time, and Danny hadn't even realized how much time had passed.

_It shouldn't have been that long should it? _Danny thought to himself.

"-So that leaves what we do if we get caught." Sam was saying, and interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, I guess we just fight our way out. We don't need to stress too much over this yet, Sam." Danny said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Exactly, Danny, _yet._ What about then, huh?" Sam was started to get annoyed at him now.

"Like I said Sam, we just fight. There's not much else we're able to do at that point if we get caught. And I'm not running away."

Sam sighed, "Where should we start looking then?"

"I don't know, you're the one with soul perception, not me." Danny said.

Upon reaching the bottom step, Blackstar and Tsubaki passed by them. Blackstar yammering on about 'how that rat of a Kishin was no match for him.'

"Hey Blackstar, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Same as you, getting a mission. But I'm doing it to prove my godly powers." Blackstar boasted.

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. Blackstar just never changes, but half of him didn't want Blackstar to act any different. It just grows on you.

"We have an important we need to get back to. We'll see ya later." Sam said, dragging Danny into town.

"You should start looking now, Sam." Danny spoke, leaning against a brick wall.

"I'm getting to it Danny!" Sam snapped.

Danny stopped talking then, and waited. Eventually Sam found something, because she took off towards the edge of town. Running after her Danny wondered, _How strong of a witch do you have to be to be able to make black blood?_

* * *

After running for about five minutes, Sam stopped near an old apartment building. The building itself was run down, and Danny was surprised it hadn't been demolished yet.

"In here." Sam whispered.

Danny looked for a way to get a better view inside, hopefully without having to actually be inside.

"Which floor is she roughly on, and where?" Danny whispered back.

"…Umm, second floor, near the west side." Sam replied in another whisper.

Nodding, Danny jumped off a neighboring rooftop, towards a second-story window seal on the east side. Sam followed shortly behind him.

Sliding the window open, Danny crept inside. About halfway down the hallway, he turned back to see if Sam was following. Seeing that she was, he continued.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, and then she took the lead this time. _It would be better that way, because I don't know which room to look in. _Danny thought to himself.

Stopping outside a door marked 2E, Danny reached for the doorknob. Turning it, he opened the door slightly and peered inside.

What he saw was horrifying, but didn't surprise him. There were tables there like what you found in high school chemistry labs, they lined the walls and there was one in the middle of the room. There was a desk at the far end of the room with drawers that, Danny was sure, were locked.

On the tables where beakers filled with a black liquid, that Danny assumed was the black blood. Some were being boiled, others were just sitting there.

Papers were scattered on the floor, all over the tables, there were also papers crumpled up and filling the only two trashcans the room had. Danny was also sure he'd never lose a pen or pencil in this place either.

Seeing that it was safe, he opened the door a little more, and went inside. He started looking through all the papers and Sam followed his example.

Finding nothing really useful at first glance, he decided to check the desk. Going around the table in the middle he reached the desk. Checking the drawers to see that, surprisingly, none were locked.

Opening one, he found a bunch of folders, nothing seemed to be useful, so he closed that drawer. Moving on to the second, he opened it to find it was empty. Moving on to the third and final drawer, hoping something good was in it. Getting his wish, he found more folders, but they were labeled things like, 'Formulas' and 'Test Subject Info'.

Grabbing the two folders he turned back to Sam. Nodding towards the door, she got his message, and she walked out the door. Danny would have followed if not for feeling something roll against his foot.

Looking down, he saw some-sort of black ball with unseeing eyes. Instantly realizing what it was, he picked it up to throw it out the window, only to see it was locked.

Unlocking the window, he knew he didn't have much time left. He felt the thing get warmer in his hand as he slid the window up. As he reared back to throw it outside, he was too late.

Danny saw the thing bulk up and flash white before a black cloud of smoke engulfed him. It was the thickest smoke he'd ever been in, not only did it make his eyes water and lungs sting, but it made his whole body burn.

He got a serious case of Deja'Vu as he blacked out.

* * *

**Pointless stuff ahead**. If you wanna know why I didn't update this yesterday, then read on.

I only updated one story yesterday, and that was a short chapter too. I got bad road-rash trying to catch the bus, got my writing hand and elbow. Bruised my knee and hip. But I just got up and kept running XD.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Soul Eater or Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny woke up in the nurse's office at the DWMA, looking around he saw Sam laying in a chair a few feet away from him, asleep.

_How did I get here?…_ Danny wondered to himself. Then everything that happened last night came to him. Trying to sit up, he groaned. Everything hurts! Laying back down in defeat, he sighed and look at the crisp white ceiling.

Franken Stein walked into the room around that time, and tossing a clipboard on a nearby desk, sat in the chair on the other side of Danny.

"You remember what happened last night, yes?" Stein asked.

Danny nodded, or at least tried to, it still hurt to move.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine…" He trailed off.

"Stein?" Sam asked yawning, Danny hadn't heard her wake up.

"We ran some tests to make sure, and something came up. That witch apparently set a trap for us. She knew that people from the DWMA would be coming." Stein said.

Danny listened intently to what Professor Stein was saying, and said person continued.

"The tests just came back and…" His gaze switched to Sam, "You might want to go now."

Sam got up from her seat and walked over to the door, giving Danny one last look before walking back into the halls of Shibusen.

"What was so important she had to leave?" Danny asked, he was amazed by how raspy it sounded.

"Well you see, that bomb was an experiment. And since you got hit with it, it effected you…"

"Just get on with it already." Danny snapped.

"Fine, Danny, you got infected by black blood, And it's spreading at a faster pace then Soul's." Stein finished, turning the screw in his head.

"Wh…What? How are you so calm about this?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"I'm calm because it shouldn't be any different then what happened to Soul, thought you may become a little insane…" Stein trailed off.

Danny closed his eyes. "Can I just get some sleep?"

Nodding Professor Stein turned to leave, stopping at the doorway to the office part of the room. "Oh and by the way, you should be ready to leave tomorrow. Since you didn't get hurt physically." On that note, he left.

Sighing, Danny was left to think. _What was he going to tell Sam and the others?_

Waking up the next morning Danny stretched and rubbed his eyes before remembering the events that occurred the night previous. He noticed it didn't hurt to move anymore, even though he ached a little.

Getting out of bed, he found a change of clothes next to him, along with his hoodie. Not even caring how it got here, he grabbed the bundle of clothes and went into the bathroom.

Coming out a few minutes later he left the nurse's office. Walking down the busy morning hallways of the DWMA brought back memories of him being here before he graduated.

Exiting Shibusen and climbing down the steps, he was wondering how he was going to tell them. _Should I come right out and say it? Or should I try and let them know gently?_

Putting his hands behind his head he turned onto his street, walking along the sidewalk as he watched the cars go by. Grabbing his keys he unlocked the door and walked inside.

He was greeted by a very worried-looking Sam. "Danny! Are you ok? What did Stein tell you that he couldn't tell me?"

"Sam, Sam! Calm down." He said trying to relax the young adult in front of him.

"Calm down? Danny You could have died. One minute you were behind me, then the next I hear an explosion and see you on the ground."

"I'm here now, and I'm… fine." Danny paused slightly at _fine_.

Sam gave him that look, the _I know you not telling me everything _look.

"Look I'll tell you all at once. Where's Tuck and Minmi?" Danny asked.

As if on cue, Tucker and Minmi waked through the doors.

"Where were you guys?" Danny questioned.

"We were out training." Minmi replied. Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Well, Danny needs to tell us something important." Sam snapped.

"Geez Sam, what's gotten into you?" Tucker asked, a look of concern in his eyes. Sam stayed silent.

"Anyway, let's all go and sit down. Then I'll tell you" Danny said, trying to avoid a fight between his friends.

Nodding Sam walked into the living room and sat on the couch, followed by Tucker and Minmi.

"So what's so important?" Minmi questioned.

"Well you see-"

"Please just get to the point, Danny." Sam interrupted.

_Man, I need to see what her deal is. _Danny thought to himself.

"I'm getting to it, Sam. Professor Stein told me that the witch set a trap for the DWMA. And I was the unlucky one to set it off. The 'bomb' was an experiment, and it infected me with black blood. The deal is, it's spreading faster then when Soul got it." Danny explained.

They all stayed silent, Tucker had a 'Your kidding face' on, Minmi looked concerned, and Sam was staring at the floor.

"Did Stein say we should be worried?" Minmi asked.

"I don't think he'd tell us even if we should." Danny said. _Yeah, that will help Fenton._

"So what now?" Tucker asked.

"I think we just go on as normal, pretend it never happened. Did you grab those files, Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam looked up. "What files?"

"I found something that could have been useful." Danny said.

"I didn't see anything, but I wasn't really trying. I thought you were dead." Sam trailed off.

_Is that what this could be about? _Danny asked himself.

"I'm going to bed." Sam said getting up.

"But what about fo-" Tucker began, but Danny shot him a look, and he stopped.

"See if you can find anything in there to eat. I've lost my appetite." Danny muttered, going upstairs.

Going into his room he shut the door behind him. Flopping down on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. _Should I go see if Sam's okay? Or should I give her space?_

Deciding to go with the former, Danny got up from his bed. Walking down the hall he stopped outside Sam's room. Knocking on the door a couple of times, he waited. After waiting a few minutes he knocked again, still nothing. After another few minutes, he gave up and opened the door.

The room was dark, but Danny could still make out a figure on the bed. Walking over to the edge of the bed he sat down.

He sat there for awhile, thinking, until Sam broke the silence. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice cracked.

_But why would she be crying? There's nothing to cry about._ Danny thought to himself.

"I want to know what's wrong. This isn't like you." More silence. He was starting to get tired of all the silence between them at the moment.

"I couldn't feel your pulse." She murmured.

_So that is what this is all about._ Danny blinked.

"I'm… sorry I scared you, but why are you still upset? I'm here now aren't I?" Danny asked.

"You don't understand." She said sitting up.

"I can try."

Sam sighed. "I thought you were gone for good."

"Like I said before, I'm here now aren't I?" He asked. Pulling her into a hug. He felt Sam nod in his shoulder.

"Try and get some sleep ok?"

"Can you stay here with me, please?" She asked.

"Um…"

"Not like that, Danny." Sam said irritated. "I just need to know your real, and this isn't just some dream."

"Ok." Danny said.

* * *

You people out there who thought those kind of things, shame on you. XD

Elbow still hurts, it's effecting my writing. T_T


	9. A Day of Basketball

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

* * *

Danny found himself in a dark room, with a red and black tiled floor, one table and a couple of chairs. Looking down he saw he was wearing a solid black Tux, black tie, and a black dress-shirt under that.

Looking around he saw some sort of little red midget with horns coming out of his head. He looked like a demon almost.

"Hello there." The thing said. "My name isn't of importance, but you can call me Little Demon."

Danny was speechless, how was he even here? Was it all a dream?

"You've been infected by black blood, that's why I'm here, I come with the black blood. Only, I effect your conscience, while the blood itself effects your body." Little Demon explained.

"So why am I here?" Danny asked.

"I have something to offer you." The red midget said.

"Go on." Danny sighed.

"I can give you all the power you would ever want, if only you'd let me." The thing offered.

Danny didn't like the sound of this, he knew never to make a deal with a demon. Even if that demon was made from black blood.

"Why would I need more power? I have enough already."

"Why would you need power? Why _wouldn't_ you need power? You can never have too much power."

"I don't need power to be happy!" Danny snapped. "Now how do I leave?"

"You can never leave. I'll always be here." Little Demon said.

Danny woke up after that, his dream was still fresh on his mind. Noticing Sam asleep in his arms, he remembered what happened last night as well. He still had his hoodie and jeans on as well, not getting the chance to change into his PJ's.

Careful not to wake Sam he got out of the bed, left the room, and shut the door closed behind him. Going into the bathroom he took a shower and changed into clean clothes, then put his hoodie and shinigami-skull chain on.

Walking down the stairs he went into the kitchen to cook something to eat, so Sam didn't have to when she woke up. Deciding pancakes should be simple enough he grabbed the ingredients and starting mixing the batter.

For some reason that conversation he had with Tucker a few days ago kept coming into his head.

_When are you going to propose? _

_As soon as I become a death-weapon._

Pouring the batter into a pan, he focused on cooking until he heard footsteps behind him. Putting the last pancake onto the plate he turned around to see Sam. She was standing there with her hair just a little damp.

_Must have just gotten out of the shower. _Danny thought to himself_._

"Hungry?" He asked.

Nodding, Sam grabbed a plate and put a couple pancake on it. She sat down at the table and started eating. Danny grabbed a plate and got a couple of pancakes as well. Not really in the mood for syrup, he sat down at the table.

"I was thinking we could go hunt Kishins today." Danny said after awhile.

"Sure, but we still have that mission from Lord Death." Same replied.

"I think he can make an exception for one day. Besides, we don't have any leads to where that witch could even be."

"Okay."

The rest of breakfast was fairly quiet, with the occasional small talk. Tucker and Minmi came down about halfway through breakfast.

"On the counter." Danny said before Tucker could ask.

Finishing up he waited for Sam to finish. Then he grabbed her plate as well as his and walked over to the sink.

"We really need a dishwasher." Danny muttered under his breath.

"It's still your turn to wash them you know." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Danny said. "I want to get as many Kishins as I can, so let's go."

Danny walked over to the door and opened it, waiting for Sam. Following her, he called over his shoulder. "See ya later guys." Then he shut the door.

"You know Danny, Kishins don't come out until it's dark outside." Sam said in a bored tone.

"Oh yeah." Danny chuckled embarrassed.

"We can go see Maka and Soul if you want."

"That's sounds good to me."

They talked about little things until they were on Maka and Soul's doorstep. Ringing the doorbell Danny stepped back. The door opened to reveal Maka.

"Oh my Death guys! It's been forever. Come in." She exclaimed.

_Has it really been that long?_ Danny thought to himself.

Walking inside, Maka closed the door behind them. They sat down on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Maka asked.

"We're good" They chorused.

Soul walked down the stairs to see who was at the door.

"Who is it, Maka- Oh, hey Danny. Sam."

"Sup, Soul" Danny said.

"Hey." Sam said.

"We had nothing else better to do, so we decided to come over." Danny explained.

"Oh." Maka said.

"I was just about to meet Blackstar and Kid at the basketball court. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Danny said.

"Nah, I don't like basketball that much." Sam replied.

Getting up from the couch, Danny followed Soul out the door. They reached the basketball court in only a few minutes. He saw Blackstar and Kid, along with Liz and Patty.

"Hey Soul! Hey Danny!" Blackstar greeted, more like yelled, and ran over to them.

"Hey." They chorused.

"Ready for a game?" Blackstar asked, spinning the basketball on his finger.

"You kidding? Of course I am." Soul said.

"Okay, two on two. Me and Kid versus you and Danny." Blackstar said.

"Ok."

"I'm also feeling grateful today, so the losing team doesn't have to do anything." Blackstar continued.

"Deal." Soul said.

Danny took off his hoodie and threw it on the bench beside the court, and the game took off.

Blackstar passed the ball to Kid, but Danny stole the pass. Danny passed the ball to Soul who took a shot at the basket, the ball went threw the hoop and their team scored two points.

The game went on for a few hours, until the sun started to set. He and Soul won the game by four points.

"See ya later Blackstar" Soul called over his shoulder.

Danny grabbed his hoodie and followed suit.

_Time to go Kishin hunting. _Danny thought to himself.

* * *

I'm sorry there hasn't been very much action lately, but these chapters are fairly important. The next few chapters will have more action in them.

Also, don't worry, there isn't going to be very much romance in this story.


	10. What's Wrong With You Danny?

"You have strayed into the path of the Kishin, and now we'll claim your soul in the name of Lord Death!" Sam yelled to the snake-like Kishin, holding Danny in her hands.

She leaped into the air as the Kishin lunged to where she was standing just moments before. Swinging down she missed and ended up cutting the tip of it's tail off.

"It's not a real snake, Sam." Danny's voice rang out into the night air.

"I know that Danny!" Sam snapped, dodging another blow from the vicious creature.

Side-swiping the snake as it lunged a third time, Sam managed to cut it clean in half. The Kishin screamed in agony, then faded away, leaving the red Kishin's soul.

Danny transformed back into his normal self and walked over to the red soul. Picking it up by the tail and ate it in one bite.

"That's the 72nd soul Danny." Sam stated.

They had been hunting Kishins all night long, they had killed and collected 12 souls in one night.

_There's gotta be a record for that._ Danny thought to himself.

"See anymore S-" Danny began, but was interrupted by a searing pain in his head.

_Just let me give you power and all your wishes will come true._ Danny heard Little Demon saying in his mind.

He knew Sam was worried about him, and trying to help him. He just couldn't hear her over he throbbing in his head, and Little Demon trying to take control.

Coughing into his hand even hurt. It felt like he was coughing up his lungs!

Looking into his hand he saw specs of blood, _black_ blood.

"What…the…" Danny began, but he blacked out.

Finding himself in that cursed tiled room again, he saw Little Demon standing in front of him.

"Just let me give you power." Little Demon said, walking closer. He was actually dancing, Danny realized. He was dancing to horrible jazz music.

"No, I don't need it. I have enough already." Danny said, he tried to get up from his seat, but his body wouldn't seem to move.

"Sure you do. Everybody _always_ needs more power." The thing protested, still drawing closer. He stopped right in front of Danny and held out his hand.

"Come on. I'll give you all the power you'll need."

Danny saw his hand move toward Little Demon's hand, yet he had no control over it. His hand went into Little Demon's, and he chuckled.

-Sam's POV-

Sam watched as Danny fell to the ground in horror. She couldn't risk losing him again. She was too stunned to move, but finally she went over to him. She checked to see if he was still alive, and to her relief, he was.

As she was checking his pulse however, his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"Danny what-" She began, but stopped when Danny looked up at her.

His head was looking down, and a smile formed on his face. No not the happy pleasant smiles, it was the crazy 'I just killed babies and enjoyed it' smile.

He looked up at her and his eyes, Oh Death, his eyes. They were dilated and had a crazy look in them.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked his voice light and creepy, then he laughed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked pulling away from his grasp.

Danny stood up, the smile still plastered on his face.

"What, I can ask my little Sammy what she's doing?" He asked innocently, with a small pout on his face.

That pout disappeared however, and turned back into that uncomfortably huge smile. She ran, back to the direction of their apartment. She heard Danny running after her, right on her heels.

"Danny's what's gotten into you?" She yelled not even looking back.

"Why nothing, my sweet!" He said laughing.

_Ok, now Danny is really starting to scare the crap out of me._

She recognized the street she was on as she rounded a corner.

_Ok, only another street away._

She felt herself running out of breath, but she pushed on to the point where her lungs were on fire.

Coming onto her street, she speed up her pace, at least as much as she could. As if the world hated her, she tripped over a piece of loose sidewalk.

She felt Danny grab her wrist again.

"I'm having a fun time, are you?" He asked.

She turned around to see Danny, with his arm transformed into the ebony sword. He raised his blade into the midnight sky, the light reflected off it.

She looked into his eyes and saw the glint of insanity that littered them. His soul alone reeked of madness. Danny laughed, not a chuckle either, it was that evil laugh like in the movies.

He swung down, and she screamed. That scream pierced the silent night air.


	11. Chapter 11

Ooh, what's this? Another chappie? bet you thought I wouldn't post one today. I just had homework... which is probably the worst thing for a person **_who actually has_**_** hobbies.**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom or Soul Eater.

* * *

-Sam's POV-

Sam waited for the blow, only to feel nothing. Looking up she saw Tucker, blocking the swing from Danny. The duel swords, AKA Minmi, were crossed in an X shape to give a stronger defense.

"You okay, Sam?" Tucker asked, trying not to buckle under the weight of the sword. As much as a life-saver he is, he's still not the fittest meister out there.

"Y- Yeah." Sam said, still trying to catch her breath. She checked her ankle by putting some weight on it to see if it was sprained or something of the sort. It wasn't, just bruised a little. Danny drew back the sword, and leaped again.

"Why hello, Tucker. Fancy meeting you here." He said cheerfully, but Sam knew it was far from it. Tucker braced himself for another blow. He staggered back a bit, but kept his ground.

"You could go and get help you know Sam." Tucker said, his voice strained.

"Actually that won't be necessary." A voice said from behind them, Sam turned to see where the voice came from. She saw Stein standing a few feet away with Spirit in hand.

"Danny really _is_ out of it isn't he Stein?" Spirit's voice rang out over the street.

Danny turned to face the newcomers and, in turn, dropped his attack from Tucker. The latter mentioned took this opportunity to take a blow from behind.

The swing had the force of both duel swords behind it, and sent Danny stumbling a couple feet forward.

"That was a pretty good move, Tuck." Danny said laughing. He backed up so he could keep in eye on all three of them. Mainly Tucker and Stein, since Sam was without her weapon.

"Let's just get this over with now" Stein muttered, his normal bored tone was nonexistent, and it was replaced by a slightly more natural tone.

Danny started to sprint forward towards Stein. Instead of trying to parry the blow, Stein jumped out of the way. Danny turned around, chuckling he turned his other arm into a sword.

"This is fun. I'm having fun. Are you guys having fun? 'Cuz I'm having fun." Danny said looking around and laughing.

Tucker ran up from behind and swung for his feet, in an attempt to trip Danny. Danny, however, just merely jumped.

"Come on, you can do better then that Tu-" Danny began, but was cut off when Stein took a swing for his neck.

He bent over backwards, dodging the blow. If Sam wasn't in a battle, she would say it looked like he was in limbo.

"Watch it old man, I know what you could do to me if you had the chance. You're the only one here who can _actually_ hurt me." Danny said, striking at Steins knee.

"Not very smart to be saying your weaknesses, Danny." Minmi's voice was heard.

"Do I look like I care?" Danny said, laughing as he jumped onto the duel blades Tucker tried to stab him with.

Sam knew she was of no help here, so she started to run back to the apartment. Bursting through the doors, she ran straight into the kitchen. Grabbing the phone, she called Maka.

"Come on, hurry up, Maka." Sam muttered to herself, hearing the fighting that took place outside.

"Hello?" A female voice asked on the other end.

"Maka! Thank Death your home! It's Danny, the black blood took over his mind and now Tucker, Stein and Minmi are fighting him!" Sam said into the phone, almost shouting.

"Okay, clam down Sam. Me and Soul will come over to help. Where are they?" Maka questioned.

"They're right outside my apartment. You can see soul's anyway though, right?" Sam said.

"I know, I know! Just, I'll be there soon okay?" Maka said hanging up. Sam ran back outside and stood on her porch continuing to watch the battle again.

Stein landed a deep blow on Danny's arm, which at some point must have turned back, and black blood seeped from the wound. Danny didn't make a move to stop the bleeding, and the black blood seemed to freeze mid-drip and come back to the wound. The black blood hardened, and Sam heard it felt harder then a rock.

Danny chuckled. "Come on, more! Show me more power!" He cried out.

Tucker swung at the base of his neck, and it didn't faze Danny in the slightest. If anything, Danny looked annoyed by it.

"You don't enough power. Your moves are useless against me." He said turning to face Tucker, also making him face the direction Sam was in.

Stein was able to dash up behind him unnoticed somehow, and landed a blow to the base of the neck, where Tucker couldn't.

He stumbled forward, landing on his knees. Stein raised Spirit into the air and brought it down, hard and fast. He landed a hit in Danny's back, and said person cried out in pain, and black blood splattered from the wound.

"He shouldn't feel pain, should he…?" Sam mumbled to herself.

"The black blood is starting to loose affect, however he may still be a slight problem." Stein said, seeming to read Sam's mind.

Spirit transformed back into his normal self and held Danny down, who was struggling at this time.

"Hey guys! Are you okay?" They heard Maka shout from above. Looking up they saw she was on a rooftop, go figure.

"Yeah, we're fine! Right Stein?" Sam replied. Stein just nodded.

"So we came here for nothing then? So uncool." Soul's voice said from the red and black scythe in Maka's hands.

"It wasn't for nothing, we might have needed your help!" Minmi shouted up to them after she transformed into her normal self. "Any by the way, can you come down here so we can talk and not have to shout?"

The duo on the roof jumped down in front of them, and Sam walked off the porch and joined them.

"So what are we gonna do about-" Tucker began, but was interrupted by Danny screaming in pain.

"His blood is becoming normal again, let's get him inside before he bleeds to death without the black blood." Stein said, dragging the withering Danny with him. The followed, but Sam followed behind everyone else.

After everybody went inside, Sam closed the door behind them. Tucker and Minmi sat on the loveseat, Spirit sat in the other chair after Maka pushed him away from her on the couch, and Soul sat on the chair by the door after he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

Sam and Stein dragged Danny into the bathroom so they could patch his shoulder.

"You just lucky you didn't hit bone." Sam said to Stein, who just shrugged it off.

They opened the bathroom door and sat Danny down on the side of the bathtub. Stein started to look through the medicine cabinet that doubled as a mirror above the sink. Sam sat down beside Danny.

"Are you okay, Danny?" She asked, concerned. Danny just looked at her with an 'Are you serious' face.

"Sorry, standard question." Sam said, laughing slightly.

"It looks like you'll need stitches, Danny." Stein said in his classic monotone voice, pulling out several packets of gauze, medical tape, a damp washcloth, and a small sewing kit from his pocket.

They must have looked at him questioningly because he spoke. "I always carry one with me. Here, Sam. If it doesn't bother you, could you clean the wound for me?"

Sam nodded, taking the washcloth from his hands. She started to gently clean Danny's shoulder. He winced and she jerked back.

"Sorry." Danny apologized.

"No, no, it was me. I should be sorry." Sam responded, cleaning the last bit of blood off his shoulder.

"Okay, Professor Stein." Sam said, laying the rag in the bathtub.

Nodding, Stein walked over, holding a needle with string. "It may sting a little at first." He explained to Danny, who just nodded.

After Stein finished sewing the cut in Danny's shoulder, he grabbed a gauze pad and some medical tape. Stein held the gauze in place as the taped it carefully over it, so that when he went to change it, it wouldn't pull out a stitch. After repeating this a few more times, he wrapped it all over with a layer of medical tape.

"There, that should last you for awhile. Call me if they need changed, or if it gets infected." He said walking out of the room.

Helping Danny to his feet, they walked out of the bathroom and watched Stein and Spirit leave. Walking into the living room, Sam put Danny carefully on the couch next to Maka.

"I'm not made of glass you know." Danny said with a smirk. Sam would've punched him playfully in the shoulder for that, but she didn't want to risk anything.

"Will you be alright, Danny?" Maka asked.

"Yeah man, who else is gonna help me kick Blackstar's ass at basketball?" Soul agreed. Danny smirked again at that.

I guess we'll take our leave then. Come on Soul." Maka said, getting to her feet.

"You don't have to leave yet if you don't want to." Sam said.

"Nah, it's fine. It's my turn to cook dinner anyway." Maka said.

"Okay. Bye then, Maka" Sam said, giving Maka a hug.

She returned it. "I'll come over tomorrow if that okay?" She said walking over to the door, followed by Soul.

"Sure, I can really do much tomorrow anyways." Danny said.

Sam closed the door behind Maka and Soul after they left.

"So…" Tucker started. "What are _we_ going to have for dinner?" That caused Sam and Danny to groan.

* * *

Longest chapter in the story so far. Hopefully with the more practice I have writing, the longer they'll get.

I hear talking about yourself is a good thing to do for authors, so, here it is.

Facts 'o the day: I'm an _Authoress _not an_ author,_ if you didn't already know that is.


	12. The 99th Soul

Disclaimers are in several of the past chapters, including the first.

* * *

Because the black blood was still in his system, just dormant, Danny healed fairly quickly. It was a few days after the whole 'incident' and Danny still ached, however he didn't want to stay in the house any longer. Lord Death handed the mission over to Maka and Soul, 'just a caution' he called it.

So that's how Sam ended up in an alleyway, pointing an ebony sword at a rat-like Kishin. Danny still ached, but he persisted on collecting all 99 souls.

Sam jumped in order to dodge the whip-like tail, and swung towards it's center. The Kishin rolled out of the way and growled, if they could even growl, that is. She dashed towards it and went to stab it at the center, it hit it's mark, and Sam had to jump to dodge another attempt to trip her. She pulled out to the side, cutting through the Kishin. It shrieked in pain, then faded away with a flash of red.

She held out the sword and it transformed into Danny. Sam threw the soul to Danny.

"That's 83, Danny." Sam said, turning around to see Danny eat the soul.

"17 more and then a witches soul, all right." Danny chuckled. "Come on, I want to go and hunt more Kishins. I find it fun, personally."

"Fine." Sam sighed, then used her soul perception to try and locate another Kishin. "Found one." She muttered, and took off in the direction of the Kishin, and Danny following closely behind.

They hunted for the rest of the night, and as Danny was eating his 91st soul, he looked at his watch.

"Crap… It's almost 3 in the morning." Danny sighed, stretching his arms behind his head.

"Better head home then." Sam said, heading toward their apartment. Danny followed shortly after. Reaching their home, Danny walked upstairs, hand in hand with Sam.

He yawned. "'Night, Sam." Then headed into his room.

-Linebreak-

The next day, Stein said he would be over to remove the stitches. Danny sat on the couch while Sam was off doing something upstairs, Tucker and Minmi were off doing something around town. There was a loud knock on the door and Danny went to answer it, figuring it was Stein. He was proven right when he opened the door, standing there was Professor Stein, hands in his lab coat.

"Hey." Stein said in his normal monotone.

"Hey." Danny repeated, stepping aside. "Come on in."

Stein walked into the apartment at that and Danny shut the door behind him. Stein walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. How Stein could remember where it was, after only being there once, made Danny curious. Then he realized that this was _Stein_ and he always made people want to know more about him.

Walking in after Stein into the bathroom, Danny sat down on the edge of the tub as Stein was pulling out a pair of medical scissors.**(AN. Are those what they use?) **Stein unwrapped the gauze and made him turn around. As Stein was taking out the stitches, Danny was looking at the little patterns in the tile.

"I'm going to put some more medical tape over it for safe measure, but nowhere as much as before." Stein said. Danny nodded an 'Okay'. Danny felt Stein rewrapping his back.

"You should be good to go, and after a couple of days you can take those off." Stein said as he walked out of the room. Danny followed him downstairs as he walked out the door.

_So much for a simple 'Bye'. _Danny thought to himself. He heard someone behind him, and turned to see Sam.

"Did Stein already leave?" She asked.

"Yeah." Danny answered.

-Linebreak-

Later that night, after eating dinner and also trying to stop Tucker from eating everything, Tucker and Minmi had something they wanted to share.

"What is it, Tucker?" Sam asked, putting the plates in their new dishwasher. Danny had finally convinced her to get one.

"Well… Me and Minmi…" Tucker began.

"We're dating now." Minmi cut in.

"Guys congrats!" Sam said.

"Yeah, nice job Tucker. Didn't now you had the courage to ask." Danny agreed with a smirk.

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed, but no real anger was behind it. Everybody else in the room laughed at that.

"Sam, want to go hunt for the last nine souls?" Danny asked after the laughter died down.

"Sure." She said, getting to her feet.

Danny got up and walked over to the door, he opened it and waited for Sam. "Ladies first." He said with a grin, receiving a small glare from Sam. They walked out the door and Danny closed it behind them.

"You know I don't like that gushy, lovey-dovey crap." Sam said walking down the street.

"Can't blame me for forgetting." Danny replied with a shrug.

"I see a Kishin soul, come on." Sam said after walking about a block. She ran off down the road, jumped on top of a dumpster, and onto a rooftop. Danny mimicked her and landed on the rooftop, then continued to run after her. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop for another block, until Sam stopped.

There below them was a Kishin feeding off an innocent woman. Sam jumped off the roof, landing behind it. Danny transformed and was then caught by Sam.

"You." Sam said calmly, her voice ringing down the dark alleyway. The Kishin turned to look at her "You have strayed into the path of a Kishin, and we are here to reap your soul in the name of Lord Death." Sam finished, then ran towards the Kishin.

The Kishin blocked her swing of the sword with it's claws and growled. It pounced toward her, Sam grinned and pointed her sword at it. The Kishin realized it's mistake, but it was already too late. The thing was stabbed clean in the stomach, and faded away in a swirl of black and red.

Danny transformed, walked over to the soul, and ate it. "That's 92. I want to try and get all 99 Kishin souls tonight, hopefully before it gets too late."

"Okay." Sam said, looking for another Kishin soul.

-Linebreak-

Later on in the night, they were fighting the 99th Kishin. It was bear-like in appearance, and fought like one too. Sam waited for it to make the first move, and when it did, she braced herself for the attack. The Kishin's attack was parried by Danny, and she side-stepped to get ready to attack. The Kishin recovered faster then she thought, and as Sam was side-stepping, the Kishin clawed the side of her arm. She sucked in a cry of pain.

"Sam! Are you Okay?" She heard Danny ask in a worried tone.

"I can handle it, Danny." Sam replied, bracing for the Kishins next attack.

_Why is this Kishin so much stronger then the rest?_ Sam wondered.

The Kishin swung it's claws towards her, and she stepped out of the way. Taking advantage of it's miss, she swung down on it's arm. The thing screeched, and Sam swung for it's torso. The Kishin faded away and it's glowing red soul was left behind.

Danny transformed, and went over to grab the soul. Before he ate it, however, he went over to Sam.

"Now I ask you again. Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked her.

"Yes I'm fine! It's just a scratch, really!" Sam argued, covering her arm with her hand before Danny could look at it.

"The last Kishin soul." Danny said, holding the soul by it's tail. Eating it and turned back to her. "Now we just need a witch, but that's for another day." Danny yawned and stretched.

"We should be going back now." Sam said, and Danny agreed with her.

* * *

Hey, lookie here, another chapter. I got over my writers block, and I have a real plot this time! Sadly, this story's nearing the end. Don't worry though, there should still be at least a few more chapters before that happens.


	13. The Witch

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the idea for this story.

* * *

"Now all we need is a witches soul, Lord Death." Sam said. Danny was standing by her side. They were in the Death Room informing Shinigami-sama about their progress.

The night before, Tucker and Minmi announced they were going to be moving out. They told them that they'd already been planning to move out, so they had the money and an apartment in mind. Sadly they left that morning, and it wasn't a sad goodbye, since they would still see them. They came to the DWMA after that.

Lord Death turned around and clapped his hands together. "It's about time you got all the souls, but it was never a rush to began with."

"We were wondering if you had a witch in mind for us to hunt." Danny replied.

"Well, there has been this one witch… I was going to send Kid to fight her. I guess you could go instead. Her name is Rindell, she has been trained in poison, and might be trained in something else, so be careful." Lord Death warned.

"We always are Shinigami-sama." Sam said.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about us." Danny grinned.

"Very well. As you know, this will be your final soul, and if you mess this one up, all the souls you have collected so far will be gone. The witch's soul is very important."

"We understand." Sam said. She then started to walk out of the room, followed by Danny.

-Linebreak-

As they were walking down the street, Sam saw a gothic book store and started to drag Danny towards it. Even though they were 19, Sam still seemed to love gothic things. As Sam started looking through the shelves, Danny went outside and waited. He had a feeling he wasn't welcomed there anyways. Looking down the street, he saw a jewelry store. _Why would a jewelry store be so close to a gothic book store? _He thought to himself, when suddenly an idea hit him. _I'm almost a Death-Weapon… So that means… _He smiled to himself as he started walking to the store. Hearing a little bell as he entered, Danny started to look at the rings. His eyes caught a ring that had a sapphire blue gem on the top of it, with a diamond in the center. The ring itself was a sterling silver, and divided the sapphire and diamond in an elegant pattern. It was the perfect ring, and he checked the price. He had just enough on him to buy it.

Danny called the clerk over to him and pointed to the ring. The clerk smiled and nodded. "What color case would you like?" She asked. "We've got black, deep blue, or velvet."

"Blue." Danny said.

After putting the ring in the case, the clerk scooted it forward, and Danny paid for it. He put it in his jacket pocket and walked out, hoping he wasn't gone long and that Sam was still looking at books. He sighed with relief when he saw Sam browsing through the shelves.

"Sam." He called out, careful not to be too loud.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"We should get going, I feel like people here are staring at me." Danny replied.

Sam grinned. "With the way you dress now, Danny, you actually fit in."

He smiled. "I still want to leave."

"Fine. Let's go." Sam said, leading the way out the door.

-Linebreak-

Sam stood in a graveyard with Rindell in front of her, and Danny was over her shoulder. She was smirking at the witch, even though she had doubts on the inside.

She ran towards the witch, ready to strike her across the head, when Rindell jumped out of the way. She sent a blast of poison to the still recovering Sam, who barely rolled out of the way. Rindell grabbed some type of dagger from her robe, and it glowed green. The witch cast a spell and was then behind Sam. She kicked Sam forward, making her fall to her hands and knees. Sam tripped Rindell as the witch went to stab her with the dagger.

"Focus, Sam." Danny's voice rang out from the sword.

She took a large swing at the witch, who side-stepped. "I got it, Danny." She said through clenched teeth.

Rindell cast a spell and was floating in mid-air, right above their heads.

"Come down here and fight!" Sam called out. The witch grinned and waved her finger.

Sam looked around her and saw the tombstones coming to life, she braced herself for an attack, but never came. The tombstone army just stood there, making a circle around Sam. She made the foolish mistake of letting her guard down, even though it was only a short moment, it was all the time Rindell needed. A couple tombstones from behind her grabbed her arms, and more tombstones followed the example, making her completely restrained.

Rindell floated down and landed in front of Sam. She grabbed her dagger and leaned down to Sam's eye level. "You lose." She said simply, before digging the dagger deep into Sam's shoulder, earning a shriek in return.

"SAM!" Danny yelled, he would have transformed right then and there, but the tombstones where stopping him. If he transformed now, he would still be restrained, all he could do was watch, and it was painful.

The graveyard was quiet after that, it felt like an eternity went by before something happened. The witch Rindell stood back up, a triumphant smirk plastered on her ugly face. The moment she let her guard down, Sam kicked her legs, making the witch buckle. Doing so caused her magic to lose affect, and the tombstones crumbled into heaps of dust. Sam swung Danny right through the witches head, and she faded away with a flash of purple.

Danny transformed back and stood by Sam, paying no mind to the witches soul glowing behind him. "We need to get you help, Sam." He said, voice laced with worry.

"Danny, I'm fine." She gave him a fake smile as she was holding her bleeding shoulder. "Go get the soul." She said, glancing at the purple soul.

Danny frowned, but did as she said. He grabbed the soul by the tail and ate it in one gulp. He pulsed white, while dirt and dust stirred around him, creating a small tornado around his feet. This lasted a few seconds before it died down. Danny was left standing there, he didn't look to much different, all Sam noticed were his eyes. They had a wiser look in them, and it left Sam feeling safer then ever before when she looked into his eyes.

He turned around and grinned at her. "We finally did it, huh?" He asked, walking over to her.

Sam smiled at him. "Yeah, we did…" She trailed off.

Danny's grin left his face. "What's wrong?"

Sam's vision was going blurry, and she felt light-headed. Danny's worried voice echoed through her head, but they grew more and more distant. She felt herself drop to the ground and was engulfed in black as she lost consciousness.

"SAM!"

* * *

-grins widely- Ooh I'm evil aren't I? Leaving you with a cliffhanger.

Danny Muse: This isn't very funny. What happened to Sam?

Me: You mean you can't guess? Well, then you'll just have to find out with everybody else.

Danny Muse: -sighs-


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Dont own these awesome shows.

* * *

Sam woke up on a hospital bed. She looked around the room to find that she was in Steins lab, and… on a dissection table. She turned to see Danny looking at her and holding her hand, he looked tired as well. Relief flooded his eyes when Sam woke up.

"Stein! She's awake!' He shouted to the other room. Stein walked out of said room and stood by them.

"Looks who's up, thought you'd be out longer." He said, turning the screw in his head.

"What happened?" She said, her throat dry.

Seeming to read her mind, Danny asked Stein. "Is she able to drink some water?" Stein nodded in response, and Danny walked into the other room. He returned later with a bottle of water. He helped her sit up, and she gladly drank the water.

"I'm sure your wondering what happened to you, Sam." Stein began. "It's quite simple really, the witch you fought poisoned you with the blow to your shoulder. You were supposed to die in that attack, but from a miracle you survived long enough for me to treat you." He explained.

Sam sighed as Stein continued. "You should be able to go home in a few days, after that I want you to stay bed-ridden for another week." He said before walking out of the room.

"Well this sucks." Sam muttered.

-Linebreak-

After Sam had healed, during which Danny never left her side, they went to see Lord Death. They stood in the Death Room as Shinigami-sama was watching his viewing mirror.

"Congratulations." He said, turning around. He clapped his hands together and looked at Danny. "I can't wait to see what you'll look like when I wield you. Because I'm a nice guy, and don't want to make you leave your home, you can work along side Soul as the current Death-Scythe."

"That'd be great." Danny grinned. "If you don't mind, could we find out what I look like when you wield me?"

"Sure, just transform and I'll be ready to catch you." Lord Death clapped his hands together.

Nodding, Danny transformed and landed in Lord Death's hands, as Sam watched in amazement. What she was so used to seeing was completely different. Instead of being a sword, Danny was now a long, double-sided scythe. The length over-all was barely taller then Lord Death, and where the two blades met, was a shinigami skull. The blade was still made of ebony, and the shaft was as pure black as Lord Death's robes. Lord Death practiced by attacking the air a few times, though not powerful enough to do any damage to the room. When he finished, he held out Danny and said weapon transformed.

"You're a fine weapon, Danny, and I look forward to using you in battle." Lord Death handed Danny something, and on closer look, Sam saw it was some sort of badge. Shinigami-sama continued. "As for your new job, you need to be here by eight' o'clock sharp. You'll be free to go home at five' o'clock. You work everyday except for the weekends. You both can go now." He said, dismissing them with a wave of his large hands.

-Linebreak-

The duo walked down the street, Danny insisted that they go somewhere for the evening, so he blindfolded Sam and was now leading her down the sidewalk. He walked on the side with the street just to be careful, even though there weren't very many people out at this hour in Death City.

"Danny, I'll ask again. Where are we going?" Sam asked, she was beginning to sound annoyed.

"It's a surprise." Danny said in a sing-sung voice.

"And why are you so cheerful?" She asked.

"You'll see." Was all Danny said.

They walked in silence after that, until Danny stopped. They were standing in front of the nicest restaurant in Death City, and Danny took off Sam's blindfold.

"Danny…" She breathed.

"No need to ask why. I just felt like it." He said, putting his hands in his jacket pocket. He played with the small little box in his right pocket.

"But we aren't dressed good enough for a place like this right now."

"It doesn't matter, I doubt many people are here at this hour." Danny said with a smile, and lead her inside. They were lead to a table in the corner, and Sam looked around.

"There's nobody else here." She said.

"Told ya nobody would be here at this hour." Danny smirked. _Being a Death-Scythe could have helped too. _He thought to himself.

The waiter come to their table and they ordered their food. After eating, Danny was feeling nervous. _What if she says no? _He asked himself. _No, she loves me, she wouldn't say no. _He reassured himself. The ring in his pocket was feeling very heavy right now. _Now's the time to ask. _He said to himself.

"Sam…" He began, grabbing her hand from across the table. She looked at him, so he went on. "This whole ride we've been on, we stuck together through it all. We believed and relied on each other for five years, and hopefully will for the rest of our lives. This whole ride we've been on, I wouldn't change it, not one bit." He scooted his chair back and got on one knee. Pulling out the ring he asked. "Sam Manson, Will you marry me?"

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She tackled him in a hug and buried her head in his shoulder, he fell to th ground with an 'oof'.

"Of course I will!" She said.

* * *

**End**

Oh gawd, you have no idea how hard that last part was for me to write. I didn't want it to be too mushy or fluffy, but it still seems like it ended up that way.**  
**

Finally finished the story, too. I wanna thank all the readers and reviewers who helped me through this.


	15. NOTICE!

Not a chapter, I'm sorry, just a notice. I understand it's not important, but it'll bug me if I don't fix it :P.

Since Fanfiction is stubborn when it comes to links and things of that nature, my link in chapter two no longer works.

SO, if you want to find it, go to DevaintART and search for ShadowShinigamiWolf, my gllery isn't big so it should be easy to find.


End file.
